This supplementary application requests support for the purchase of Connaught erythropoietin in a sufficient amount to permit standardization of in vitro erythroid culture system. This will allow the investigators to pursue studies of T-cell interactions with erythroid progenitors in null cells in human and feline systems and the fetal switch in simian pregnancies.